Way to make Dalton look like a gay school
by YerASlutWill
Summary: There's a Warbler party going down at Dalton and some things just have to be put out in the open. Humorous One-shot that mainly features Niff and Klaine.


Jeff stumbled into the restrooms giggling at nothing in particular. Standing in front of the mirror, gripping tightly to the basin in front of him, he saw realisation hit him hard.

"Oh my Gaga, I am obscenely drunk" He said, almost in awe of how long it had taken to realise this.

"Obscene doesn't even cover it." A voice slurred from behind him, causing Jeff to spin round – and almost tripping on his ass in the process – He found himself face to face with Nick.

Nick and Jeff were best friends; the might-as-well-be-brothers type. They were inseparable, ever since their first year at Dalton together. They were in the Warblers together, they danced together, got coffee together every day, shared a dorm together, sometimes, if it was cold or one was having trouble sleeping, they'd even sleep together and neither would bat an eyelid – there was nothing sexual to it at all.

Except tonight things were...different. There was a Warbler party on and the whole club had turned up in the practice room, sleeping bags and booze at the ready.

Jeff had been drinking since about eight and it was hitting on to about half eleven now, and the same went for Nick. This was definitely not the first time the boys had got drunk together. It was however the first time they had been what one could only call _flirting_ with each other.

Kurt and Blaine had spent the entire night glued to each other's faces in one of the squishy armchairs, wrapped together so tightly it was hard to tell whose limbs were whose, which only added to the sexual tension in the room, which was so obvious as the two friends had been pushed together by the other warblers so many times, and occasionally someone would shout something along the lines of "Oh just fuck already"

Jeff, wanting to get away from the madness snuck off to the toilets in a hope of escaping, but no such luck as Nick appeared to have followed. So Jeff adopted the mindset "fuck it, you only live once"

So, in that moment where Nick and Jeff were face to face, literally inches apart, who should fling open the door in an attempt to bring the two guys back to the party? Only Blaine Anderson would.

"Blaine, get out, I told you to give them some space! God you're such a cockblock I swear!" Kurt giggled, tugging Blaine's sleeve.

"OHMIGOD YOU WERE TOTALLY GONNA MACK OUT!" Blaine screamed dramatically causing Nick to roll his eyes.

"This is easily solvable." Jeff sighed and strode over, shutting the door in Blaine's face and sliding the trashcan in front of it, rendering Blaine's forceful pounding on the door pointless.

Turning back to Nick, Jeff saw the puzzled expression on the other boys face.

"Why did you just..."

"So I can do this without being interrupted." Jeff said cutting Nick off before pressing his lips to the brunette's.

Nick smiled into the kiss, before responding with such force he ended up picking Jeff up, who instantly wrapped his legs against Nick's waist. They pulled back from one another, and Jeff, who was in-between Nick and the wall pouted at the lost contact.

"You can pay me back for the cliché later, but you seriously have no idea how long I have wanted you to do that." Nick said, clearly drunk, yet still so certain.

"Then come back here and kiss me again" Jeff said, his voice deeper all of a sudden.

Nick obliged and this time, ran his tongue across Jeff's lip, seeking entry to that perfect mouth, which Jeff happily allowed. Their tongues fought together passionately, the pair of them so engrossed in the kiss, neither of them noticed the door fly open and the trashcan that had been in front of it get flung across the room.

It was only until Wes had cleared his throat for the third time did the boys look up sheepishly, huge grins plastered to their faces.

"I TOLD YOU GUYS" Thad shouted clearing the air of the awkward silence that nobody had been aware existed until it was broken.

Blaine was bouncing up and down happily clapping while Kurt was giving them soppy eyes that practically shot love hearts across the room.

"G'way" Nick whined, burying his face into Jeff's shoulder shyly, trying to avoid the bubbling group of warblers at the door.

"Come on let's give them some privacy" Wes smiled, trying to be responsible, which was proving hard with a bloodstream full of alcohol and no gavel.

Nick raised his head appreciatively only to be blinded by a camera flash and a yell of triumph coming from David who was running about shouting "Yes! Evidence!"

Nick groaned and gave up, "C'mere" he whispered and pulled Jeff in for another kiss, again harder than the last, pulling away and attacking his neck next, licking and sucking it all over, leaving harsh red hickeys in his path.

"Sweet Gaga. That's hot." Kurt said, his jaw hanging open, obviously affected by the tequila slammers he'd been knocking back all night.

"Heeeey" Blaine frowned, jealously seeping onto his face before he dived on Kurt knocking him to the ground sending him into a fit of giggles. Blaine took the advantage of kissing him to shut him up.

The rest of the warblers exchanged looks

"Anyone else wanna make out?" Wes half joked.

Trent slipped his hand into David's before leading him into a quiet corner of the room, one not yet occupied

"And they wonder why we get called a gay school?" Thad said, rolling his eyes, earning him a playful punch in the shin from Kurt, who was still being pinned to the floor by Blaine.  
>"Ow, just messing" He frowned, taking care to step lightly on Kurt's forearm as he walked past.<p>

"Anyway, I have to go to my er... dorm, gotta get something." He said walking strangely, pulling his jacket as far down as it would go.

"OH MY DAYS, THAD GOT A BONER" Jeff roared, laughing from the sofa, to which he and Nick had moved their make out session.

Thad's face went fire engine red and he stormed from the room, where he was found several minutes later by Wes, holed up in his dorm joined at the lips to some senior whose name Wes didn't know.

"What were they saying about a gay school?" Wes sighed, flipping open his phone to text his girlfriend, while hunting for his sweet, sweet gavel.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't even know what the point in this drabble is, I guess I just found I funny. This had the fantastic potential to become a smut. I don't even know why I didn't take it there now. Sorry if this sucked xD also, my imagination has temporarily deserted me, so I'm taking requests, inbox me guys! love you for reading, YerASlutWill xxx<strong>


End file.
